campizanagiroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Reiza Suzumushi
Forums: Index > Claimed > Name: '''Reiza Suzumushi '''Gender: Male Age:'''18 '''God Parent Choices: Izanagi Personality: ''' Reiza is intelligent, valiant, strong and is naturally talented in caligraphy, painting and sculpting. He is very smart and always thinks of a plan in every situation. He enjoys to read novels, comics and play games, as well as drawing in his free time. Although he enjoys being in the company of friends, he is often quiet making it hard for him to make new friends, although he does try to gain them. '''History: Reiza Suzumushi is the demigod child of Emiko Suzumushi and Izanagi no Okami. Kimiko was a novelist who lived in Tokyo, Japan. Kimiko’s novels and creations were so imaginative and lifelike, they were worlds of their own. Izanagi was enchanted with her works and decided to meet its author, Kimiko. Izanagi met Kimiko under the guise of Ichirou Yamamoto on a literature conference. They fell in love with each other and went on a relationship together, in which Kimiko learned the truth that Ichirou Yamamoto is in fact Izanagi, and that the Shinto gods and demons are alive and real. Izanagi left three months into their relationship due to his nature as a god. A few weeks later, Kimiko discovered she was pregnant and had a healthy baby son, Reiza Suzumushi. After Reiza’s birth, Izanagi appeared to Kimiko once more and entrusted a sealed box and a set of ten scrolls to her, meant for their son before leaving. Kimiko read through the scrolls and hid away one scroll, the scroll containing the location of Camp Izanagi. When Reiza reached the age of ten, his powers slowly developed and he began trying to control his powers over the years, and by the age of 15, he had the ablity to control most of his powers albeit not all of them, with the help of one of the nine scrolls given to him by his father via his mother. When Reiza reached 18 years, an Oni showed up and attacked Reiza at his home, and even though the Oni was swiftly defeated, It was clear to Kimiko that it was no longer safe for him to live with her. Kimiko pulled out a tenth scroll, a scroll she hid away containing the location of Camp Izanagi. Kimiko was afraid that her one and only son was going to leave her, but knows now that it was for his own safety. Kimiko also presented to him the sealed box, the box she could never be able to open. Reiza layed his hand on the box’s lid and the locks unravelled, revealing an intricately detailed iron sword within. Reiza flipped open the scroll and left immediately for Camp Izanagi. On his first night’s sleep away from home, Izanagi materialized himself to Reiza in a dream, telling him that he was sorry for being absent in his life, how proud he was of him and that he hopes he would find his way to Camp Izanagi and train to become a great warrior! Before leaving, Izanagi bestowed upon him a present. Reiza woke up to find an old style japanese coffin tied in huge ropes next to where he was lying. He untied the knots and opened the lid. A bronze statue locked in a fetal position was within the coffin. Reiza was puzzled why his father would give him such a gift. He lifted the coffin and carried it like a school-bag with the ropes tied to his shoulders and continued on his journey to camp. Just as he was about to step into Camp Izanagi’s grounds, a group of eight Shikome, wild hags, jumped out of the forest and attacked Reiza. Reiza managed to kill three of them before he was overtaken and surrounded, desperate he swung his blade at them wildly, to no prevail. Under the pressure thinking of a plan to hatch, he understood the use of the statue granted to him by his father. Reiza dropped the coffin off his shoulders, rapidly flipped over the lid and breathed life into the statue, commanding it to fight in the battle. The sculpture rose from the coffin and fiercely ripped the women piece by piece. The surviving lone hag screamed in horror and fled back into the forest, and the statue returned to the coffin, locked into position. Reiza, shocked in both horror and awe, gathered the lid and set it in place on top of the coffin, lifted it up back on her shoulders and entered Camp Izanagi. Weapons and Possessions: The Iron Katana The Ten Scrolls 1. The Map to Camp Izanagi 2. The Creation and History of Japan 3. The History of the Gods 4. The Biography of Important Japanese People 5. The List and Information of Shinto Gods 6. The List and Information of Monsters and Demons 7. Important Locations in Japanese Mythology 8. The List and Information of Important Japanese Artifacts 9. The Manual of How to Control Spells and Powers 10. Japanese Architecture and Arts The Bronze Statue Powers and Abilities: Basic Izanagi’s children ablilities Username: Kuerkynaggy ---- Category:Claimed Accepted 17:18, August 20, 2012 (UTC)